


Sapientone

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Series: Regno di Ghiaccio - A Tenipuri mafia story [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Third One-shot for the Mafia Au.This time focused on Eiji Kikumaru and his partner, Oishi Suichirou





	

“It’s alright Momo! We will take care of the department while you two are on sick leave!” He looked to his co-worker in the hospital bed after saying it. Takeshi Momoshiro set in front of him, visibly irritated, he had been stuck on that hospital room for over 2 weeks.

“You don’t understand Eiji! I am stuck here and Kaidoh still did not wake up! I know we were close to knowing about the drug dealing business in San Francisco. I know we were close!” The anger and desperation were clear on that voice. Eiji felt bad, but this time, he had nothing to do with it.

“I’m sorry Momo, but I and Oishi will take care of it!” He smiled! People always said his smile tended to illuminate others around so he always used it to get out of difficult situations. It seemed to work there, Momo was visibly calmer when he and Oishi left the room.

There were two guards on the door and two more on the end of the corridor. All of that security was so the Mafia would not attempt to kill Kaidoh and Momoshiro thinking they had information about the black market deals. But Eiji knew they did not have any information and with that knowledge he could, at least, guarantee there would be no attempts on his friend’s lives.

But could he even call them as friends? Could he even call Oishi a friend? On the end he was working against all of them. A voice coming from the driver’s seat in the car cut his thoughts.

“Eiji, it’s alright! The doctors say Kaidoh will wake up on the end of this week without any problems! No need to be gloomy about it!” His partner, Oishi Suichiroh, was a hard worker and a pure hearted, Eiji liked him, he liked him a lot. He tried his best to always keep Oishi out of danger, even if he had to manipulate certain information for it. It was not that he was a bad person; he was just a police officer trying to earn a little bit more than he normally did. No harm in that, nobody got hurt.

Kaidoh and Momo had gotten hurt because of their own impulsiveness. It had nothing to do with Eiji. Or with any of his friends. He repeated that on his brain to calm down.

“It’s alright Oishi! I’m just thinking I really want to arrest the bastards that hurt them! He answered with a pout, what made the man beside him laugh a bit.

“We will get them Eiji! We will!” Oishi’s smile always made his preoccupations fade. He had one of those smiles that told everything would be alright, that it did not matter he had now to leave and tell about police activities to someone that should not know about them. All was alright; Oishi would keep being his friend.

The car stopped near the police department and he rushed inside, trying to stay out of Officer Kawamura and of Doctor Fuji’s way. Those two suspected him, he knew from the way they looked and analyzed every single one of his actions. Kawamura was just suspicious, it was normal since Eiji was the newcomer on the department and police information leaking had become a common occurrence since he arrived. But Doctor Fuji was not like that, Eiji felt that with one look that man would discover all his secrets so he tried his best to avoid him. Fuji had the same look some of the Wiseguys, Eiji had seen. The look of someone that always knows more than he is showing.

So he rushed inside and picked his coat and some papers, gave a light wave to Oishi and left the place, he still had things to do today.

Reaching his apartment, Eiji called his older sisters and asked them to go to dinner with him today, he needed a reason to visit a certain restaurant, and family reasons would always the best. He searched around the apartment for one of his social suits, looking at his unique popular singers posters that adorned the walls; he would never be able to get this much specialized merchandise without his extra money. There was no harm on it, he told himself all the time.

He picked up his sisters on his parents’ house and they chatted all the way to the restaurant, what distracted him a bit from what he had to do today. It was just pass the notes, nothing harmful, pass his notes about everything and maybe even Kaidoh and Momo would be safer. Passing the notes would mean he could be Oishi’s partner for another month and he could continue playing that game of pretending to be a cop.

Dolphinitely was the name of the restaurant, an awful fish pun that always made him giggle. He didn’t know how the owners of this place could be in contact with his other friends, but they were. They even had a branch on a Vegas casino. They were greeted by a handsome but forgettable waiter and he let his sister’s choose the table while pretended to go to the bathroom, leaving his notes near a side lamp, where he knew his contact would find them.

The forgettable waiter was at the table when he arrived, and he let out a relieved breath that was not noticed by anyone around, when he realized he could pass another month without having to worry about this.

The notes would look like a shopping list if anyone would read them, but no one noticed. They were picked up by the forgettable waiter, which had only one job, to call a certain number and read out loud the shopping list.

“Two large fishes without seasoning, did not find any squid or seaweed on the common places, prices were not raised. You could try to fish around South bay to get lower prices.” Was what the waiter said. On the other side of the line the employee from the first Dolphinitely wrote down the shopping list and passed it forward, in direction of the casino.

The chief of security picked up the note without reading it and told the message boy to Fuck off before getting up from his chair.

“Hey, sleepyhead I have to pass something on. Go do your job!” The chief of security shouted angrily at his superior that was upstairs sleeping over one of the slot machines. He opened his eyes briefly, giving a nod in confirmation before going back to sleep.

He took his car and drove to the Don’s mansion, with the note safe on his suit’s jacket, he could have told a lower ranked soldati to take it for him, but on these dangerous times, there was never too much care.

Arriving at the house he met the consigliere on his office, his table was filled with papers and he looked a bit distressed.  
  
“We have the shopping list of this month.” He said.

The consigliere took a quick glance at it, raising his eyebrows a bit.  
  
“Good work. How is on the casino?”  
  
“No problems today, but that useless boss keeps napping when he shouldn’t.”  
  
“No signs of any squids or seaweeds?”  
  
“No, since the last time.”

“Good. You can go do whatever today and tomorrow. I will pass on the Casino.” Was the last thing the consigliere said before leaving him alone in the office. He knew what he would do on his free days. Practice and stay as far as he could from his responsibilities on the Casino.  
  
The note was taken to the Don by consigliere’s own hands and with it also came a pile of documents that the Don himself needed to sign but, somehow, was too busy for that.

“We got the shopping list for this month, Don.”

The don turned around on his chair, staring to his second in command.

“Hn, any good news?”

“Also, I need you to sign all this shit.” He said, dropping the pile of documents on the well adorned table.

“Anh, were there good news or not? Answer me. Ore-sama will look at the documents later.” Don said.

He knew the Don would not look at the documents.

“The two officers don’t know anything. No signs of the god-child or weed-head anywhere. They will up the security around the South.” Was his quick answer.

“Did we discover who blew up those two officers, hn?

“No, but it was a disputed zone.”

“Hn, tell Shishido to move the activities of his group to the north-east, for the next week only, and we see what will happen. Anything you wish to add?”  
  
“I feel we should take a look at one of the Doctors that help the police.”

“Why? Is this a female doctor? And is she one of your next targets, Yuushi?

“It’s a he and no. I just have a bad feeling about it.”

“Tell Hiyoshi for a full background check, then. Also you can pay our little mole officer.”

“Sign the damn documents.”

And the door was closed.

On another city, Eiji Kikumaru woke up on the next morning to find an envelope with money shoved below his door-frame.


End file.
